Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson ist einer der männliche Hauptdarsteller der Serie, ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Basketball Teams und ein aktives Mitglied der New Directions und der McKinley Titans an der William McKinley High School. In der ersten Staffel war er mit der Cheerleaderin Quinn Fabray zusammen, bis sie ihn betrügt und mit seinem besten Freund Puck schläft und schwanger wird. In der zweiten Staffel heiratet seine Mutter Kurts Vater, wodurch sie zu Brüdern werden. Derzeit ist er mit Rachel zusammen. Er wird von Cory Monteith dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' Finn hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Ouvertüre. Er ist der Quaterback der Footballmanschaft der William McKinley High School. Momentan ist er mit der Cheerleaderin Quinn Fabray zusammen, die eine der populärsten Mädchen an der Schule ist. Sie ist außerdem die Präsidentin des Zölibat Clubs und extrem religiös. Finn wurde allein von seiner Mutter großgezogen, nachdem sein Vater im Krieg ums Leben kam, als Finn noch ganz jung war. Seine Mutter ist nie wirklich über ihren Verlust hinweggekommen, hatte aber eine kurze Beziehung mit einem Rasenpfleger, Darren, der öfter vorbeikam, um ihren Rasen mit grüner Farbe zu besprühen. Dieser Mann hatte eine große Leidenschaft für Musik, die er auf den jungen Finn übertrug. Er beendete die Beziehung, indem er seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Frau zuteilte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an befand es Finn als seine Aufgabe, seine Mutter stolz und glücklich zu machen. Dieser Wunsch wird von Will gegen ihn verwendet, der Finn, nachdem er ihn unter der Dusche singen hörte, Marihuana unterschob, um ihn danach damit zu erpressen, dem Glee Club beizutreten. Finn willigt ein, obwohl er das Marihuana nie gesehen hatte, nur damit Will seiner Mutter nichts davon erzählt. Durch die Mitgliedschaft im Glee-Club macht er sich aber bei seinen Footballkollegen nicht sonderlich beliebt. Andererseits gefällt es ihm im Glee-Club und außerdem fühlt er sich irgendwie zu Glee-Mitglied Rachel Berry hingezogen. Aber trotz eines kurzen Kusses in der Aula und ihrer gegenseitigen Gefühle füreinander sind die beiden nicht fähig, etwas daraus zu machen. Besonders als Quinn Finn erzählt, dass sie schwanger und er der Vater ist, können Finn und Rachel nicht mehr zusammen sein. Finn ist von dieser Nachricht schockiert, vor allem wegen der Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Quinn erklärt ihm, dass es passiert sein muss, als die beidem im Whirlpool waren, was zwar nicht stimmt, aber Finn ist so naiv und glaubt Quinn ihre Lüge. In Wirklichkeit ist Puck, der beste Freund von Finn, der Vater von Quinns Baby, der sie betrunken gemacht und danach mit ihr geschlafen hat. Quinn will die Wirklichkeit aber nicht wahr haben und verlangt daher von Finn, dass er sie und das Baby unterstützt. Finn ist außerdem nicht bekannt, dass Quinn beabsichtigt, ihr Baby Terri, der Frau von Will, die ihre Schwangerschaft nur vortäuscht, zu geben. Schnell wird ihm dass alles zu viel: das Baby, Football, Quinn, Glee, seine Gefühle für Rachel sowohl körperlich als auch mental. Mit der Hilfe von Rachel findet aber einen Job als Kellner, was zumindest seine Sorgen um das Kind und Quinn etwas lindert, da sie ihn schon ständig drängt ihr finanziell etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. thumb|Finn zusammen mit Quinn und ihren Eltern.Als die Glee Kids in Balladen in Duette aufgeteilt werden, kommt Finn mit Kurt zusammen, der schwul ist und in Finn verliebt ist. Während den Proben fragt er Kurt aber nach Rat mit seinen Problemen mit Quinn und deren Eltern, die noch immer nichts von der Schwangerschaft wissen. Finn folgt Kurts Rat und besingt seine Gefühle zu dem Ultraschallbild von Quinns Baby. Unglücklicherweise kommt seine Mutter in diesem Moment in sein Zimmer und erfährt dadurch von der Schwangerschaft. Auch wenn er in diesem Moment in Tränen ausbricht fühlt er sich danach besser, weil die Last von seinen Schultern gefallen ist, und außerdem sieht seine Mutter das ganze nicht ganz so tragisch wie Quinns Eltern. Finn ist am Abend danach bei den Fabrays zum Essen eingeladen und versucht Kurts Rat auch hier zu befolgen. Er singt (You're) Having My Baby vor der gesamten Familie. Danach sieht ihn Quinns Vater verärgert an, der sich sicher ist, dass die Songauswahl nicht willkürlich war. Er schmeißt Quinn danach aus dem Haus. Finn nimmt sie mit zu sich und seine Mutter bestätigt dass sie so lange bleiben kann wie es nötig ist. Obwohl nun alles um ihn herum zerfallen ist fühlt er sich irgendwie besser da die ganzen Lügen, die ihn quälten jetzt heraus sind. Die größte Lüge findet er jedoch erst in Alles steht auf dem Spiel heraus. Als Rachel skeptisch über Quinns Schwangerschaft ist, erzählt sie Finn ihre Theorie. Geschockt und wütend konfrontiert er Puck und besteht darauf von Quinn die Wahrheit zu hören. Sie bestätigt ihm, dass ihr Kind eigentlich von Puck ist. Wütend auf sie und alles andere bricht er die Beziehung zu Quinn und auch den Glee Club ab. Später spricht Will ihn darauf an wieder zurück in den Club zu kommen. Sie sprechen über das Vorgefallene, er willigt ein und fährt den anderen zu den Sectionals nach um die Leitung zu übernehmen. Mit Finn an der Spitze gewinnen die New Directions den Wettbewerb, Puck und Quinn vergibt er aber nicht. thumb|left|Finn singt "Hello, I love you."In Hallo Hölle! ist die Football Saison offiziell vorbei und die Basketball Saison hat begonnen, wiederum mit Finn als Team Kapitän. Obwohl seine Beziehung mit Quinn beendet ist schafft er es nicht über sie hinweg zu kommen. Inzwischen ist er offiziell schon mit Rachel zusammen, Will bemerkt dass irgendetwas mit Finn nicht in Ordnung ist und er seinen "inneren Rockstar" finden soll. Er setzt die Aufgabe einen Song zu performen in dem das Wort "Hello" vorkommt. Finn singt Hello, I Love You von The Doors. Nach seiner Performance sprechen ihn Santana und Brittany, unter Anweisung von Sue, an um mit ihm auszugehen, was Finn natürlich nicht ablehnen kann. Als Rachel bemerkt, dass Finn gewisse Dinge vor ihr geheim hält, spricht sie ihn darauf an ehrlich mit ihr zu sein, genauso wie sie mit ihm. Er entgegnet ihr jedoch, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Rachel akzeptiert Finns Abfuhr, erinnert ihn aber daran, dass sie die Einzige ist, die ihn wirklich versteht, bevor sie geht. {C {C Das Date mit Santana und Brittany verläuft allerdings nicht so, wie Finn sich das vorgestellt hatte, die beiden ziehen nur über die anderen her, sogar über Finn, obwohl der ihnen gegenübersitzt, behandeln die Kellner schlecht und schließen ihn komplett von dem Gespräch aus. Nach dieser Erfahrung stellt er fest, dass es ein Fehler war, die Beziehung zu Rachel abzubrechen, er will sie zurückhaben, die hat sich inzwischen aber anderweitig umgesehen und begonnen sich mit Jesse St. James, dem Lead-Sänger von Vocal Adrenaline, zu treffen. Finn glaubt aber nicht, dass Jesse sie wirklich liebt und geht deshalb zu Will um ihm seine Vermutung, er würde sie nur ausnutzen um den Glee Club auszuspionieren, darzubieten. Rachel beendet, nach Ankündigung der Glee Kids sie aus dem Club zu werfen, wenn sie die Sache nicht abschließt, ihre Beziehung mit Jesse, jedoch nicht wirklich, denn sie trifft sich weiterhin geheim mit ihm. thumb|Rachel & Finn singen zusammen Borderline/Open Your HeartIn The Power of Madonna 'schaut er sich zusammen mit den anderen Glee Jungs die Performance der Mädchen zu dem Song "Express Yourself" an. Santana braucht einen neuen Freund, damit Sue sie weiterhin für mächtig hält und als möglichen neuen Kapitän der Cheerleader in Erwägung zieht. Brittany schlägt vor, es mit Finn zu versuchen, weil dieser durch den Sport immer noch eine wichtige Position in der Schule habe und jünger als sie ist. Santana geht auch direkt zu ihm und macht ziemlich offensiv deutlich, dass er dringend seine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren müsse, um wieder lockerer zu werden, und sie ihm gerne dabei helfen würde. Finn lehnt aber ab, weil er Rachel zurück gewinnen will. Santana verrät ihm, dass Rachel immer noch mit Jesse zusammen ist. Finn bleibt skeptisch, weil er nicht sieht, welchen Vorteil er habe. Finn spricht mit Rachel und will von ihr die Wahrheit über Jesse wissen. Rachel lügt ihn an und Finn ist enttäuscht, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Rachel bittet Finn, niemandem etwas zu verraten. Sie möchte zudem auch weiter mit Finn befreundet sein. Finn willigt ein, aber er werde sich dann auch nur wie ein Kumpel verhalten. Finn nimmt daraufhin Santanas angebot an. Als er Rachel am nächsten Tag sieht, lügt er sie an und meint, er hätte mit Santana nicht geschlafen. Finn ist bei der Glee Probe aufgebracht, denn Will hat gerade erklärt, dass Jesse nun zum Glee Club gehört. Will übt mit den Jungs einen Madonna-Song ein, der ihnen die Sichtweise der Mädchen deutlich machen soll. Trotz einer gewissen Abneigung haben sie verstanden, was Will ihnen damit sagen will. Finn entschuldigt sich später bei Rachel, weil er auf Jesse nur eifersüchtig war, denn er hatte seine Chance verpasst, weil er so gefühllos war. Jesse will Finn herausfordern, doch Finn möchte lieber mit ihm einen Song proben, den er rausgesucht hat. In 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg bittet Kurt Finn um Hilfe, weil dieser sein Zimmer neu einrichten will. Finn ist verwirrt, gibt aber spontan eine Antwort. Finn beschwert sich bei seiner Mutter, weil diese einige Sachen, die seinem Vater gehören, weggibt. Als sie auch einen Sessel weggeben will, auf dem Finns Vater saß, als das einzige Foto von Finn und ihm geschossen wurden, macht Finn seinen Standpunkt deutlich und verhindert es. Er fragt, was mit seiner Mutter los sei. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie sich mit Burt Hummel trifft. Finn fragt Kurt, wie es passieren konnte, dass ihre Eltern miteinander ausgehen. Kurt hat die beiden einander vorgestellt. Finn ist besorgt, doch Kurt ist zufrieden und stellt sich schon vor, dass sie bald zusammen wohnen könnten. Finn ist jedoch aufgebracht. Kurt, Finn, Burt und Carole sind zusammen essen, was Kurt sehr erfreut. Er sieht hier schon eine Familie. Finn ist überhaupt nicht glücklich. Burt versucht ihn etwas aufzumuntern und redet mit ihm über Football. Kurt erklärt Finn, dass sie ihre Eltern unbedingt wieder trennen müssen. Finn kann verstehen, dass Kurt sich schlecht gefühlt hat. Er hängt auch noch zu sehr an seinem Vater, also stimmt er zu. Doch als seine Mutter mit ihm ein ehrliches Gespräch führt, ändert Finn seine Meinung und beschließt Burt eine Chance zu geben, so lässt er diesen auf dem Sessel seines verstorbenen Vaters platz nehmen. Von draußen beobachtet Kurt die Szenerie mit Tränen in den Augen. In Schlechter Ruf schauen sich die Glee Kids ein Video an und amüsieren sich köstlich. Das Video zeigt Sue, die zu Olivia Newton-Johns Song ''Physical'' tanzt. Kurt hat es aus ihrem Büro geklaut, und die Mitglieder entscheiden, dass sie Sue es ruhig mal zurückzahlen könnten. Finn stellt das Video bei Youtube rein. Später stellt Rachel bei der Glee Probe ihr Video vor, dass sie abwechselnd mit Puck, Finn und Jesse zeigt. Da alle drei nicht wussten, dass auch die anderen Jungs zu sehen sind, sind sie sauer, weil das Video nur dazu dient, Rachel selbst darzustellen und so zu tun, als hätte sie die Herzen von drei Jungen in der Hand, weil alle um sie kämpfen. Rachel singt am Ende der Episode Total Eclipse of the Heart um sich bei allen drei Jungs zu entschuldigen, doch am Ende des Songs gehen alle drei, keiner von ihnen nimmt ihre Entschuldigung an. thumb|Finn singt Jessie's GirlIn Guter Ruf 'bittet Rachel Lauren darum, Mikrofone im Musikraum zu verstecken, damit sie beweisen kann, dass der Rest des Glee Clubs nicht mitsingt bei den Proben. Als Will die Schüler zur Rede stellt, erklärt Finn, dass Will nun immer Jesse die Solos gibt, und er sieht nicht ein, warum er sich noch anstrengen sollte, auch die anderen haben Ausreden. Will gibt daraufhin eine Wochenaufgabe, jeder ein Solo darbieten, dass ihre eigene Sicht zum momentanen Leben zum Ausdruck bringen soll. Rachel ist mit Finn beim Arzt und völlig panisch, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie wert ist, wenn sie nicht mehr singen könne. Finn versucht ihr gut zuzusprechen. Der Arzt diagnostiziert eine Mandelentzündung. Das mindert ihre Sorgen nicht wirklich. Sie fragt Finn, was sie machen soll, worauf er ironisch Jesse ins Spiel bringt, der mit ein paar Freunden aus seinem alten Chor beim Spring Break ist. Finn versucht klar zu machen, dass Jesse sie nicht so akzeptiert und mag wie er, doch Rachel will das nicht glauben und wirft Finn nur zu, eifersüchtig zu sein, er singt für die Wochenaufgabe, [[Jessie's Girl|''Jessie's Girl]]. Finn und Rachel besuchen Finns Freund Sean Fretthold, den er beim Footballcamp kennen gelernt hat. Bei einem Spiel hat sich aber so schlimm verletzt, dass er nun querschnittsgelähmt ist und sich gar nicht mehr bewegen kann. Am Ende der Episode singen die New Directions ''One''. In [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'''Der Traum macht die Musik]] hat Finn keine wichtige Rolle, er singt bei Dream a Little Dream mit. thumb|left|Finn in seinem Lady Gaga KostümIn [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] wird Finn mit verbundenen Augen von seiner Mutter in Kurts Zimmer geführt, weil sie ihm überraschen wollen. Sie werden bei den Hummels einziehen, weil das Haus viel größer ist. Kurt gibt gleich zu verstehen, dass sie sein Zimmer umgestalten müssen, doch Finn ist gar nicht begeistert, dass er mit Kurt in einem Zimmer leben soll. Burt glaubt, dass das schon wird und gibt den Jungs 300 Dollar für die Neugestaltung. Kurt versucht alles Mögliche um es Finn angenehmer zu machen, er gestaltet sogar ihr Zimmer neu, doch die Situation eskaliert zwischen den beiden, als Finn wütend wird und das Zimmer als "schwul" bezeichnet, ist Kurt über Finns homophobes Verhalten geschockt, jedoch nicht so sehr wie Burt, welcher durch den Lärm runterkam, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Burt stellt sich vor Kurt und sagt Finn, dass er dachte, dass er ein besserer Mensch wäre, und schmeißt Finn aus seinem Haus, Finn stürzt aus dem Zimmer, während Kurt am Boden zerstört ist. Finn versucht sich mehrere Male bei Kurt zu entschuldigen, dieser will nichts von ihm hören, jedoch eilt er Kurt zu Hilfe, als dieser von Tyrannen schikaniert wird, und hat dabei ein Lady Gaga Kostüm an, Kurt hat ihm nach dieser Aktion vergeben, auch eilten die anderen New Directions Mitglieder Kurt und Finn zu Hilfe. Er sieht sich ebenfalls der die Performance von Bad Romance an und singt selber zu Shout It Out Loud. Im Takt der Angst 'zerstechen Puck und Finn die Reifen der Autos von Vocal Adrenaline, daraufhin nehmen die beiden einen Nebenjob bei Sheets-N-Things an und werden direkt von Sandy darauf aufmerksam gemacht, was für Verlierer sie sind. Als Terri Finn zeigt, wie er die Anziehsachen richtig falten muss, sieht sie kurzzeitig thumb|Glee Jungs verteidigen RachelWill in ihm, da Finn sie an den 16-jährigen Will erinnert, in den sie sich damals verliebt hat. Als Finn jedoch über den Glee Club spricht, erkennt sie, dass dieser sie immer noch verfolgt und wird sauer. Sie entschuldigt sich jedoch für ihren Gefühlsausbruch und verspricht ihm bei seiner Wochenaufgabe für den Club zu helfen. Er singt zu ''Good Vibrations und ''Give Up the Funk''. In '''Triumph oder Trauer? spricht Finn Rachel in der Schule darauf an, dass sie nicht aufgeben darf, da sie eine Führungsposition in der Gruppe hat und deswegen den anderen den Rücken stärken muss. Gemeinsam mit ihr will er die Regionals gewinnen. Rachel antwortet ihm nicht, sondern küsst ihn lediglich. Bevor Rachel und Finn schließlich in die Bühne bei den Regionals betreten, um ihre Performance zu beginnen, gesteht Finn ihr seine Liebe. Am Ende der Episode begleitet er, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist. Bei To Sir, With Love, erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Club, niemanden hatte zu dem er aufsehen konnte. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|187px|Jacob interviewt Rachel und Finn.In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten macht Jacob einen Videobeitrag über die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs. Er stellt ihnen Fragen darüber, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht haben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Finn und Rachel den ganzen Sommer über miteinander ausgegangen sind. Seit Matt Rutherford umgezogen ist, braucht der Glee Club ein neues Mitglied, nur ist ihre Liste am Brett leer, da keiner dem "uncoolen" Club beitreten möchte, obwohl die Nationals sogar in New York sind. Die Glee Kids beschließen auf dem Schulhof Empire State of Mind von Alicia Keys und Jay Z zu singen und dadurch ihre Mitschüler zu beeidrucken. Finn fällt ein neuer Schüler auf, der anders als die anderen Schüler Interesse an ihrem Auftritt zeigt. Er heißt Sam Evans und ist neu an der William McKinley High School. Als Finn Flugblätter in der Umkleide der Jungs aufhängt, hört er Sam Every Rose Has Its Thorn der Dusche singen, und ist beeindruckt. Er lädt Sam zum Vorsingen ein. Er sagt zu und freut sich auf das Vorsingen. Dann performen er mit Sam und den anderen Glee Jungs (außer Kurt) Billionaire. In Britney/Brittany ist Finn immer noch geschockt darüber, dass er aus dem Football Team geschmissen wurde. Azimio und Dave finden Finn an seinen Spind, nehmen ihn seine Jacke weg und zerreisen diese, da sie meinen er sei nicht mehr berechtigt, sie zu tragen. Wütend darüber schlägt Finn zu, verfehlt jedoch und trifft den Spind. Bevor die Situation eskaliert, geht Artie dazwischen, da Azimo und Dave Artie nichts antun dürfen gehen sie. Die ganze Situation wurde von Coach Beiste beobachtet. Rachel jedoch ist glücklich darüber, dass Finn nicht mehr im Football Team ist, da sie nun für sich ganz alleine hat und er, sie nicht mir einem Cheerleader betrügen kann. Als sie dieses Gefühl zum Ausdruck bringt, ist Finn sauer, obwohl er eigentlich glücklich sein sollte. Sie behauptet, dass sie nur ehrlich sein wollte und sie die Einzige sein sollte, die ihn glücklich macht. Bevor er antworten kann, kommen Santana und Brittany vorbei und machen eine dumme Bemerkung über Rachels Kleidung und ihrem Talent. Offensichtlich verärgert sieht Rachel zu Finn und fragt ihn, warum er sie nicht verteidigt hat, nur zu sehen, dass er lacht. Finn sagt er sei glücklich mit ihr, doch er meint das Santana und Brittany recht haben, was ihre Klamotten angehen. Rachel nimmt dieses Kommentar zu Herzen. Und kommt am nächsten Tag mit den Klamotten aus dem Britney Spears Video ...Baby One More Time an Finns Spind vorbei. Er ist natürlich sichtlich geschockt darüber, wie sie sich gekleidet hat. Doch Azimo und Dave machen Rachel schöne Komplimente. Finn meint sie sehe aus wie eine traurige Nutte. Er möchte, dass Rachel an dieser Beziehung arbeitet, damit sie funktioniert. Als Rachel geht, kommt Jacob zu ihm und fragt ihn, was er von Rachel geht. Finn ist sichtlich frustriert und geht. Obwohl er auf Rachel sauer ist, setzt er sich bei den Glee Proben neben sie. Er schaut heimlich zu ihr, als Rachel mit Santana über ihr neues Outfit spricht. Finn möchte das Artie etwas zu Rachels Outfit sagt. Doch Artie bittet Finn ihn, in das Football Team zu holen. Coach Beiste beobachtet das Gespräch. Später holt Beiste Finn wieder in das Team und sogar Artie. Rachel schleicht in die Männer Umkleide Kabine und Finn bemerkt, dass sie wieder ihre alten Sachen trägt und ist sichtlich glücklich. Doch Rachel ist gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie all seine Aktivitäten respektiert. Doch Rachel meint sie hat auch Angst davor, dass Finn sie betrügt. Wobei er sie in den Arm nimmt. Am Ende der Folge singt Rachel für Finn The Only Exception. thumb|Finn betetIn Das neue Toastament beginnt die Folge mit Finn, wie jeden Tag macht er sich ein Käse - Sandwich, doch auf diesem sieht er das Gesicht von Jesus. Finn meint es ist irgendein heiliges Zeichen. Doch obwohl er kein religiöser Mensch ist, betet er zu dem Sandwich: Das Football team soll das Spiel gewinnen, so das Artie ein gutes Gefühl hat. Das Football team gewinnt, Finn meint, dass alles hat mit dem Sandwich zu tun und meint zu den Glee Kids, dass ein neuer Mann in sein Leben getreten ist - Jesus in Form eines Sandwich. Die meisten Kids ärgern sich über Finn, aber Mr. Schuester meint sie sollten ihre Gefühle freien lauf lassen. Rachel jdeoch findet sich durch Finns neue Hingabe zum Sandwich gedemütig. Finn denkt, dass er genau wie bei einem Flaschengeist, nur drei Wünsche frei hat und da sein erster Wusch an Artie ging, beschließt er den nächsten für sich zu nutzen. Er betet zu dem Sandwich, dass obwohl Rachels oberweite nicht die größte ist, er sie gerne berühren möchte. Finn ist der letzte der von Burts Herzinfakt erfährt. Verärgert und geschockt konfrontiert er Kurt, warum dieser ihm nichts gesagt hat. Kurt meint es ginge ihn nichts an, da er nicht sein Vater ist. In der Glee Probe setzt sich Kurt neben Finn. Später kommt Rachel und möchte mit ihm reden. Sie sagt, es rege sie immer noch auf, das Thema mit dem Käse - Sandwich. Plötzlich fängt sie an über ihre Zukunft zu reden und meint sie möchte ihr erstes mal erst mit 25 haben, verheiratet sein und Kinder haben. Finn akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung, Rachel beginnt ihn zu küssen und ihn auf das Bett zu ziehen. Rachel meint sie möchte ihn umbedingt etwas schenken. Und Finns Wunsch ist wieder einmal in erfüllung gegangen. Da seine ersten beiden Wünsche perfekt abgelaufen sind, lautet sein nächster Wunsch wieder Quaterback zu werden. Puck belauscht ihn und fragt, was er da tut. thumb|left|Finn versucht Kurt zu tröstenFinn ist verlegen und meint er würde vor dem essen immer Beten. Puck erwähnt, dass er auch für Kurt und Burt beten kann, was Finn dann auch tut. Rachel zeigt Finn eine andere Art zu beten, sie singt im Park'' Papa, Can You Hear Me? Finn begleitet Rachel, Quinn und Mercedes ins Krankenhaus, wo beide immer anwechselnd für Burt singen, da alle eine andere Religion haben. Jedoch bittet Kurt das alle das Zimmer verlassen. Am nächsten Spiel Tag möchte Finn mit Coach Beiste über den Stand ders Quaterbak sprechen, beim Spiel verletzt sich Sam an der Schulter und Finn muss einspringen, aber anstatt sich zu freuen hat er schuldgefühle. Er vertraut sich Frau Pillsbury an, die jedoch meint, dass es alles nur ein Zufall war. Finn fühlt sich alleine gelassen, da er nun meint Jesus hätte ihn alleine gelassen. Finn verlässt das Büro und performt Losing my religion. Am Ende der Folge singen die New Direction One of us. thumb|Finn & Rachel proben zusammen Don't Go Breaking My HeartIn 'Duette'' hat Finn es geschaft, Sam in den Glee Club zu holen. Sam eintritt kommt gerade rechtzeitig, da Puck verhaftet worden ist, eine Tatsache die Finn ärgert, da Pucks Stimme und sein Bad Boy Image gut für den Glee Club macht. Nachdem Mr. Schuester Sam in die Gruppe eingefügt hat, begrüßt ihn Finn und zeigt ihn wo er sitzten kann. Die Wochen Aufgabe dieser Wocher lautet Duette, das Siegerteam erhält ein Gutschein für Breadstrix. Finn macht mit Rachel ein Team. Er ist jedoch besorgt als er merkt, dass Kurt kein Partner hat und beschließt ihn mit Sam zu verkuppeln. Doch Sam hat Angst, wenn die anderen Schüler merken, dass er mit Kurt ein Duett macht, sie denken er sei Homosexuell und sein High School leben miserabel wird, was bedeutet er würde den Glee Club aufgeben. Kurt meint er will nur mit ihm singen. Rachel und Finn möchten Don't Go Breaking My Heart singen. Allerdings gehen beide davon aus, dass sie mit dem Song gewinnen werden. Während Finn sich freut meint Rachel, dass es schlecht wäre den Gutschein zu gewinnen. Finn ist einverstanden. Obwohl er gerne ins Breadstrix gehen würde, einigen sich die beiden darauf den Wettbewerb zu verlieren. Da Kurt, immer noch nicht mit sich reden möchte, redet Finn mit Sam. Der jedoch auch kein Problem mehr damit hat, mit Kurt zu singen. Bei Rachel zu Hause schmieden die beiden einen Plan wie sie den Wettbewerb verlieren können. Sie entschließen sich dazu ein schlechtes Lied, noch schlechter zu singen. Sie wählen With you I'm Born again. Der Auftritt war eine reine Katastrophe. Quinn und Sam die dann doch noch ein Duett gemacht haben, gewinnen den Wettbewerb. thumb|Finn & Rachel als Brad & JanetIn The Rocky Horror Glee Show, entscheidet Mr. Schuester, dass der Glee Club die Rocky Horror Show vor der ganzen Schülerschaft spielen sollte , da er meint, dass dadurch seine Chancen bei Emma steigen. Finn der den Film noch nie gesehen hat, meint er sei verpflichtet die Rolle Brad zu spielen. Da Finn die Rolle bekommen hat, möchte Rachel Janet spielen. Was Finn jedoch nicht weiß, dass seine Rolle, in Unterwäsche auf der Bühne stehen muss. Als er es herausfindet, ist er ziemlich unbehagen und nervös. Rachel versucht ihn wieder aufzuheitern, indem sie meint, dass Santana und Brittany einen viel schönen Körper hätten als sie und er, sie trotzdem liebt. Womit sie sagen möchte: Die Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Finn jedoch ist nicht überzeugt. Bei der Probe weigert Finn sich, nur in Unterwäsche auf der Bühne zu stehen und meint bei der Premiere könnte er die machen. Er spricht mit Sam, da der sich in seinen Körper wohl fühlt und dies auch zeigt. Am nächsten Tag kommt Finn nur in Boxershort und seiner Brad Brille. Da bringt jedoch nicht den gewünschten effekt, den Karofsky und Azimo machen dumme Witze über ihn, Finn muss dazu ein Monat nachsitzten. Jedoch bemerkt Finn nun was Rachel gemeint hat. Und hat wieder vertrauen zu seinem Körper. Am Ende der Folge singt er mit den New Directions Time Warp. In Ungeküsst befindet sich Finn in der gleichen Situation wie Sam. Während die beiden sich nach dem Football training baden, vertraut Sam, Finn an, dass seine Beziehung mit Quinn nicht so läuft wie erhofft. Denn die beiden kommen nie weiter als küssen. Frustried fragt er Finn um Rat, der derzeit in einer Beziehung mit Rachel ist. Jedoch ist auch Finn im selben Boot wie Sam, denn auch Rachel weigert sich, weiter zu gehen. Als Sam ihn fragt, wie er Rachel rumkriegt. Erzählt Finn seine Methode, wie er sich berühgt. Doch hat Sam noch keinen Briefträger überfahren und muss sich ein anderes Bild machen. In dieses Moment erwähnt Finn, dass Coach Beiste oft ihre Unterwäsche anderes rückt. Mr. Schuester hat einen Jungs vs. Mädchen Wettbewerb eingeleitet, mit der Vorgabe, dass die Jungs traditionelle Frauen Songs und die Mädchen traditionelle Männer Songs singen. Bei den Treffen der Jungs, erklärt Kurt seine Methode und seine Songs, jedoch machen sich Puck und Artie über die Songs lustig. Da Sam sich das Bild von Coach Beiste genommen hat um sich zu berügen, haben nun auch andere Mitglieder des Glee Clubs, dieses Bild vor ihren Augen. Mr. Schuester bekommt es heraus und ist verärgert. Coach Beiste möchte wegen diesem Vorfall, den Job aufgeben. Um sich zu Entschuldigen singen sie Stop! In the Name of love/Free You Mind. In Ersatzspieler wird Mr. Schuester Krank und Rachel übernimmt den Glee Club. Inzwischenzeit wirbt Kurt für die Aushilfelehrerin Holly Holliday. Sie übernimmt den Glee Club für eine unbestimmte Zeit, zur freude von Finn. Holly ermöglicht den Glee Kids Songs zu singen, die sie normalerweise bei Mr. Schuester nicht singen dürfen. Rachel ist darüber nicht gerade erfreut. Jedoch versteht sie sich im Laufe der Folge mit ihr und die beiden singen Chicago. Als Mr. Schuester wieder zurück kommt, wurde er von Sue gekündigt, denn die Glee Kids lieben Holly und wollen sie behalten. Am Ende der Folge singt und tanz er zu Singing in the Rain/Umbrella. In Amor muss verrückt sein verloben sich Carole und Burt. Sie erzählen es Finn in der Schule, vor seinem Spind. Finn ist fassungslos und scheint sich nicht über diese Nachricht zu freuen im gegensatz zu Kurt. Wissend das seine Mutter glücklich ist, gratuliert er den beiden, allerdings begeistert er sich mehr und mehr für die Hochzeit, da sein "Bruder" Kurt die komplette Hochzeit plant und die New Directions dort Auftreten sollen. Zusätzlich zu den Problemen in der Familie, kommen noch Probleme vom Football Feld, denn Sams Schulter ist wieder verheilt und ist entschlossen wieder Quaterback zu werden. Später bekommt auch Kurt Probleme mit Karofsky, göücklicherweise hat Rachel das bemerkt und läd zu einem Glee Mädchen treffen, um das Problem zu diskutieren. Jeder möchte Kurt helfen, nur Finn ist unschlüssig ob er sich gegen Karofsky stellen soll. thumb|Finn hält eine Rede als TrauzeugeKurt möchte das Finn auf der Hochzeit seiner Eltern ein Mutter Sohn tanz macht. Da alle wissen, dass Finn der schlechteste Tänzer ist, gibt Kurt ihn Nachhilfe, im Chorraum. Finn ist ziemlich zurückhaltent. Jedoch schaut Dave ihnen zu und unterbricht die beiden. Burt sieht das und fragt die beiden Was los ist, Kurt erzählt ihm das Dave in Mobbt, außerdem droht er ihn zu töten wenn er etwas erzählt. Burt dreht sich zu Finn um und meint er sollte auf seinen Bruder aufpassen und ihn beschützen. Kurz vor der Hochzeit konfrontiert Santana, Finn. Sie möchte wissen ob er Rachel schon erzählt hat, dass die beiden einen One Night Stand hatten. Finn kommt in Panik, den Rachel möchte ihr erstesmal mit ihm haben. Santana meint, er solle es ihr erzählen oder sie tut es persönlich. Außerdem Beleidigt sie Rachel, was Finn verärgert. Bevor Santana gehen kann, kommt Rachel herein, Finn ist sprachlos wie schön sie aussieht und bekennt seine Liebe, sie erwiedert dieses Gefühl. Die New Directions performen Marry you. Bei der Hochzeitsfeier singt Finn für Kurt Just the way you are. Da die Mobbing Atacken auf Kurt nicht aufhören, beschließen Burt und Carole ihr Geld für die Flitterwochen für Kurt einzusetzen und ihn auf die Dalton Academy zu schicken. Finn muss die Entscheidung akzeptieren. thumb|left|New Directions bei den SectionalsIn Neue Welten kommt Finns Lüge über seine Nacht mit Santana schließlich ans Licht. Rachel ist entäusch von ihm und macht eine Paarberatung bei Mrs. Pillsbury aus. Jedoch halten Beide in Laufe der Tage Abstand voneinander. Verzeifelt sucht Rachel Rat bei Puck, da der sein bester Freund war. Bei den Sectionals weigert sich Rachel mit Finn auf die Bühne zu gehen, nachdem sie herrausgefunden hat, dass jeder von diesem One Night Stand wusste außer sie selbst. Jedoch ist Rachels einziges Problem, dass es Santana war. Nach den Sectionals reden die Beiden und erkennen, dass sie sich lieben. Sie sagen das auch, allerding möchte Finn nun immer die Wahrheit sagen und verlangt das auch von Rachel. Diese erzählt ihm dann, dass sie vor kurzen mit Puck rumgemacht hat. Daraufhin verlässt Finn Rachel und lässt sie im Flur stehen. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat 'sieht man Finn am Anfang der Episode mit den anderen den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken. Rachel fragt ihn, ob er in die Aula kommen könnte, er sagt zu. Als er in der Aula ankommt, hat Rachel ein Winterwunderland auf der Bühne aufgebaut, mit falschen Weihnachtbäumen, was Finn unpassend findet, da er echte lieber hat. Rachel meint, dass sie obwohl sie Jüdin ist ein Weihnachtgeschenk für ihn hat: Sie performt nur für ihn einen Song (Merry Christmas Darling).Finn ist davon nicht gerade begeistert und meint, dass er weiß was sie vor hat und, dass er noch nicht bereit dazu ist, ihr zu vergeben und geht. Als Sue alles zerstört hat meint Rachel, dass sie mit Finn, da sie die Co-Cäptain sind, einen neuen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen muss. Finn stimmt nur zu, da er will, dass alle in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen, während sich Finn und Rachel nach Bäumen umsehen singen sie ''Last Christmas ''nach dem Song küsst Rachel Finn, doch er meint, dass es noch zu früh für ihn ist, ihr zu vergeben und lässt sie erneut stehen. Später ist Finn mit den New Directions bei Will und dekoriert den Weihnachtsbaum. Außerdem singt er noch im Lehrerzimmer mit den anderen We Need a Little Christmas und Welcome Christmas. thumb|left|Finn mit seinen Football JungsIn 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle 'sieht man Finn zu Beginn der Folge mit den Titans auf dem Footballfeld, Karofsky warnt in vor einem Spieler der anderen Mannschaft, Finn lässt sich davon nicht unterkriegen, dennoch verlieren sie das Spiel. Coach Beiste ist wütend auf die Jungs und stellt Finn, da er der Quaterback ist, zur Rede. Finn meint, dass Karofsky scheiße ist, er wiederrum macht Beiste klar, dass er in Zukunft nicht mehr für Finn blocken wird. Beiste ist impört, dass sie alle kein Team mehr sind und sich gegenseitig hassen, daraufhin spricht Puck den Glee Club an und dass es dort anders läuft. Will und Shannon beschließen, daraufhin die Titans und den Glee Club zusammen zu bringen. Damit sie wieder ein Team werden, davon sind erst mal alle schockiert, Puck und Rachel demonstrieren ihnen dann, was sie hier machen, da sie davon anscheinend keine Ahnung haben, sie singen zusammen ''Need You Now. ''Nach dem Song kommt es erneut zu Streit, da sich Azimio über Puck lustig macht. In der Pause reden Finn und Puck miteinander Puck meint, dass sie mal beste Freunde waren bevor er Quinn geschwängert hat und mit Rachel rumgemacht hat. Finn meint, dass sie nun die jenigen sind die das Team wieder zusammen bringen müssen, Puck stimmt ihm zu. Später üben sie alle zusammen wie Zombies zu tanzen, was sie ganz gut meistern, Will lobt sogar Karofsky. Die Jungs singen dann in Zombie Makeup She's Not There. Als Finn mitbekommt, dass Quinn und die Cheerios den Glee Club verlassen ist er enttäuscht von ihr und meint, dass sie schwach sei. Sam bekommt dieses Gespräch mit und es entsteht ein Streit zwischen den Beiden, Will geht dazwischen und bringt sie auseinander. Als Alle erfahren, dass sie bei der Halbzeitshow auch Zombie Makeup tragen müssen sind die Titans geschockt und steigen aus dem Team, da nur noch Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike und Artie da sind beschließen Rachel, Tina, Mercedes und Lauren dem Team beizutreten. thumb|right|Quinn küsst Finn nachdem SpielBeim großen Spiel sieht es schlecht für sie aus, Finn beschließt Sam als Quarterback einzulösen und hollt Quinn, Santana und Brittany zurück in den Glee Club und sie verlassen die Cheerios, in der Halbzeit performen sie ''Thriller/Heads Will Roll alle außer Karofsky tanzen mit, später beschließt sich Karofsky doch dazu auch mitzumachen. Nach der Halbzeit spielen die Jungs wieder mit voller Mannschaft und Titans gewinnen das Spiel schlussendlich doch noch. Am nächsten Tag redet Finn mit Karofsky über den Glee Club, doch der will kein Loser sein und verlässt den Glee Club, danach trifft er zufällig auf Quinn, die meint, dass er toll war und bedankt sich bei ihm dafür, dass er ihr geholfen hat das Richtige zu tun. Finn meint, dass sie auch ohne ihn darauf gekommen wär, daraufhin küsst Quinn Finn. Persönlichkeit Finn ist Quarterback und ihm ist daher sehr wichtig beliebt zu sein und dafür tut er fast alles, dennoch quält es ihn, wenn er andere schikaniert, so hilft er manchmal z.B. Artie und auch Kurt. Trotzdem hat er des Öfteren seine Freunde für z.B. Football fallen lassen. Am Ende der ersten Staffel und am Anfang der zweiten Staffel ist er jedoch mehr um seine Freunde besorgt als um seine Beliebtheit, dennoch kommt sein Wunsch am beliebt sein in der zweiten Staffel erneut wieder zum Vorschein. In der zweiten Staffel verbessert sich vor allem seine Beziehung zu seinem Stiefbruder Kurt. Beziehungen Quinn Fabray :Hauptartikel: Quinn-Finn Beziehung Finn ist in der ersten Staffel mit Quinn zusammen, fühlt sich aber doch ziemlich zu Rachel hingezogen. Nach dem Finn in der zweiten Staffel mit Rachel Schluss macht, entdecken Finn und Quinn ihre Gefühle neu und kommen erneut zusammen. Quinn entgeht das Interesse von Finn für Rachel jedoch nicht und das macht sie unsicher. In der vorletzten Folge, der zweiten Staffel, '''Funeral, beendet Finn die Beziehung. 'Rachel Berry' :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Finn Beziehung In der zweiten Epiosde der ersten Staffel küssen sich die beiden zum ersten Mal, sind aber nicht zusammen weil Finn noch mit Quinn zusammen ist. Als sie sich trennen sind Finn und Rachel kurzzeitig zusammen, jedeoch trennt er sich von ihr, weil er noch nicht bereit ist und als er merkt dass er Rachel liebt, hat sie Jesse St. James kennengelernt. Finn will jedoch nicht aufgeben und als Jesse und Rachel sich trennen kommt er mit Rachel zusammen. Ab der zweiten Staffel ist Finn offiziell mit Rachel zusammen, jedoch trennen sich die beiden wieder, da er herausfindet, dass Rachel ihn mit Puck betrogen hat. Dennoch scheint er das Interesse an ihr nicht verloren zu haben, sie kommen in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York, wieder zusammen. Songs 'Solos ' Staffel Eins *Can't Fight This Feeling - (Ouvertüre) *I'll Stand By You - (Balladen) *(You're) Having My Baby - (Balladen) *Hello, I Love You - (Hallo Hölle!) *Jessie's Girl - (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Losing My Religion - (Das neue Toastament) *''Just the Way You Are - (Amor muss verrückt sein)'' *I've Gotta Be Me (''Born This Way'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *No Air (Rachel) (Spielverderberspiele) *Smile (Lily Allen) (Rachel) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Rachel) (The Power Of Madonna) *A House Is Not A Home (Kurt) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) *Faithfully (Rachel) (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Rachel) (Duette) *With You I'm Born Again (Rachel) (Duette) *Dammit Janet (Rachel) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *I Don't Want To Know (Quinn) (''Rumours'') *Pretending (Rachel) (''New York'') Staffel Drei *One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Santana) (Mash Off) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *You're The One That I Want (Ouvertüre) *Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *I Wanna Sex You Up (Acafellas) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) *Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello, Goodbye (Hallo Hölle!) *Like A Virgin (The Power of Madonna) *What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Schlechter Ruf) *One (Guter Ruf) *Shout It Out Loud (Viel Theater!) *Beth (Viel Theater!) *Loser (Im Takt der Angst) *Good Vibrations (Im Takt der Angst) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *One of Us (Das neue Toastament') *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Ungeküsst) *Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) *Just the Way You Are (Amor muss verrückt sein) *Last Christmas (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *Deck the Rooftop (kommt nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat vor) *Jingle Bells (kommt nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat vor) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *She's Not There (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *SING (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *Loser Like Me (Unsere eigenen Songs) *Don't Stop (Das jüngste Gerücht) *I Love New York/ New York New York (New York) *Light Up The World (New York) Staffel Drei *You Can't Stop the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) *It's All Over (Asian F) *I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True (Mash Off) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (''I Kissed A Girl) *We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen) *Man In The Mirror (Hold On To Sixteen) Trivia *Er hat die New Directions dreimal verlassen. *Er mag Justin Bieber nicht. *Für Gruppen-Nummern sind seine Tanzpartnerinen meist Rachel und Quinn. *Er ist der schlechteste Tänzer im Glee Club. *Er liebt es zum Bowlen zu gehen, wenn er gestresst ist. *Er ist ein Bariton. *Er liebt Weihnachten. *Er mag den Geruch von Tannen. *Er ist sehr naiv. *Er steht auf nartürliche Mädchen. *Er mag Quinn's Augen. *Er steht auf Breadstix. *Er schrieb für Rachel den Song ''Pretending. *Er ist der Quarterback der McKinley Titans. *Er mag Pizza Hawaii, weil darauf Schinken und Ananas sind. *Er, Tina, Mike und Kurt sind die einzigen des Glee Clubs die nicht im Zölibat Club sind, jedoch ist Finn ein ehemaliges Mitglied. *Finn erwähnte öfters den Film: "Braveheart." *Er ist das sechste Mitglied der New Directions. *Er ist sowohl beim Football als auch beim Basketball die #5. *Quinn und Rachel haben ihn beide mit Puck betrogen. *Er hat Quinn zweimal mit Rachel betrogen. *In Staffel 1 dachte er, dass er Quinn in einem Whirlpool geschwängert hat, in der Episode Sexy gibt er jedoch zu, dass er schon immer Zweifel hatte. *Er bricht Rachels Nase beim Tanztraining der New Directions, in der Episode''' Born This Way'''. *Er trägt oft Karohemden, Westen und seine Jeansjacke. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder